


Gardevoir, Lopunny and Vaporeon's Journey | Rape | Guro | Gore

by Pokephile



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Burning, Death, Decapitation, Eyes, Gardevoir - Freeform, Gore, Guro, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Rape, Sex, Vaporeon - Freeform, lopunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokephile/pseuds/Pokephile
Summary: if this is what your into then enjoymaybe the vaporeon is too harsh because f how cute it is but oh wellBasically the trainer of these three pokemon (and the other three that it owned) died in a house fire so now they travel for some reason, searching for somethingthis is currently unfinished and i will add two or maybe more chapters, i just posted it from draft because why not.dont worry you wont have t wait ages for the chapters either, i will have them done pretty soon.





	1. An unexpeted encounter

Gardevoir, Lopunny and Vaporeon (all female) had been friends for as long as they could remember, they had hatched at similar times for the same trainer and were friends since their first evolution stages, with Vaporeon being the first to evolve. Their trainer was good to them which meant they were used to being well looked after, now that he was gone they had to fend for themselves. They both grieved for the trainer at first but now a few months later they have hardened their emotions and this Journey with an unknown destination has really strengthened the friendship of the trio. Throughout the past few weeks it had felt like they had traveled around the world twice, from being in hot desserts to freezing tundra.   
Currently in a woodland at dusk, they can feel some sort of greater presence among them.  
Gardevoir communicated telepathically with the other two, stating that she had felt this presence when she had assisted her trainer escape from Kyogre with teleport. Only this time it was much stronger.  
Out of seemingly nowhere a Giratina in its Reverse World form appeared and seemed to eat matter around it. In a frantic hurry, Gardevoir levitated herself and petrified friends and carried them to safety a few hundred meters away into an underground complex of caves, within a few minutes the shaking that could of only been Giratina subsided.  
They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Lopunny broke the silence  
"That was utterly terrifying, it felt like it was trying to absorb my life!" she exclaimed in what could only be heard as 'lop-lopunny' to human ears.  
"It was, but not our fist encounter with a legendary so we should be fine. I really think we should try to get some sleep though, if I remember correctly, we are nearing a large city so tomorrow will be a big day" replied Vaporeon  
No one argues with this and they quickly all fall to sleep in an underground cave which was surprisingly warm, although none of them questioned this.

 

The pack of Durant didn't really stray far from their nest; they would act sustainable with the land around the packs nest to not over use it, that and going anywhere near a Heatmor meant a painful death. Because of this they would live quite a steady life without much change and worked together as a hive mind, every individual having a role, be it keeping on the lookout for Heatmor or digging for more space, the community of Durant was very settled and organized which made this disturbance even more disruptive and shocking to the Durant, and then three female Pokemon show up, maybe they are linked to the shaking.


	2. The Durant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it ok that i change the focus of the narration sometimes? im not a very experienced writer so i dont know, but is it bad when i focus on the trio sometimes and then the durant?

The first to wake was Vaporeon, although she is usually the last.  
Still lying down as if se were asleep, she was mesmerized by a scuttling noise that sounded like it was coming from all around her. She had the strange feeling she was being watched but shrugged it off, it was no use trying to wake the others; they were also heavy sleepers, so she closed her eyes and drifted off into dreamworld again without even noticing the guards...

The Durant decided that they would leave the arrivals alone until the next morning, when they could hold a discussion about what to do. Although they were being guarded so they wouldn't leave. Not that they had tried yet. They were all asleep.  
The four Durant guarding the trio suddenly started feeling sexual urges towards the helpless, sleeping Pokemon before him and although Durant have a hive mind, this was suppressed by sexual desires. The two Durant made their way to the closest sleeping Pokemon, a slender and sexy blue Vaporeon (who was now seeping on her belly) while the other two moved to restrain Garedvoir and Lopunny for when they would wake up, knowing they would have their turn with Vaporeon soon. (*if you don't like or are not attracted to Vaporeon you can skip this part*) One Durant mounted her back as the other one had got into position in front of her face as his 7 inch stick extended from underneath him.  
Vaporeon opened her eyes to a massive cock in her face that was suddenly forced into her mouth, muffling her cry for help as it already reached the back of her throat, producing tears from her eyes and causing her to gag and depriving her of air. A few moments later she felt a similar sized rod thrust into her untouched pussy which was dry at first and caused her more pain but within seconds her pussy was soaked and The Durant rods began thrusting in her front and back. She wriggled her body violently in an attempt to overpower the bugs on top of her but it felt like they were heavy as steel and could not be moved. What sounded distant now, was the screams she could hear from her companions as she became increasingly light headed and the pace of thrusting increased.  
She could feel the Durant cock in her mouth begin to twitch shortly followed by the bug penis in her pussy and then her mind went blank as they simultaneously shot their seed down her throat and into her fertile womb and she was drowned in a euphoric sense of pleasure. She knew she was being raped and she hated it, but it felt great especially combined with the asphyxiation which amplified the effect of her orgasm. The cock from her mouth was removed and she took a gasp of air that stopped her from going unconscious and coughed up a small amount of semen but most of it had gone to her stomach.  
The penis in her pussy remained though and once she had come to her senses she could see that her friends were practically being crushed by these two Durant and she felt helpless and terrible that her friends were being oppressed, momentarily forgetting about herself.  
The Durant, still inside her, began preparing its huge, blade-like pincers behind Vaporeon's head and lined them up with her neck. Turning around, she realizes what is happening and begins to frantically struggle and cry for help, tears now rolling down her face as she begs not to be dispatched. Taking no notice of her pleas for mercy, the Durant with its rod still in her pussy begins applying pressure onto her neck and the pincers slice through the first bit of scaly skin and producing a coat of blood over the pincers. Her screams of agony only further fuels the lust of the Durant and encourages him to continue in his psychopathic decapitation.  
He applies more pressure which cuts through muscle and tissue; the Vaporeon now screaming and thrashing in pain. Up until this point, the Durant had been holding out massively. Suddenly he used the full power of his pincers on her neck and with one last ear piercing scream, he effortlessly cut through bone and the last bit of tissue. Her head finally falling to the ground.  
He dismounts the headless corpse and withdraws his cock from her pussy which is now leaking his seed all over the earthy floor of the cave.

 

The Durant restraining Gardevoir and Lopunny were satisfied with how they watched their friend's rape and decapitation and KOd them with a single attack, leaving each of them free to do as they wish with the headless body of Vaporeon.  
One Durant does not hesitate as it rushes towards the stump where Vaporeon's head once was and swiftly thrust inside her throat hole, his cock nearly reaching her stomach as a pool of blood formed at his feet. It didn't take long for him to release his cum down her throat with some leaking out as he withdrew.

When he was finished the other Durant positioned himself behind the headless corpse and prepared his rod to enter the already leaking pussy. This didn't bother him as he ruthlessly pounded the corpse. Before he finishes, he withdraws and moves towards the head of the Vaporeon lying a few feet away from the unmoving body. He holds it in between his powerful pincers as he once again moves towards Vaporeon's pussy and begins to pound it, this time while feasting on the head of the Pokemon he is fucking.

...

After around half an hour of more abuse and defilement, many Durant return to the cave to find that what they had agreed on (to rape and kill one but leave the other two) has been carried out. It wouldn't be fair if these four guards had all the fun so the rest of the nest's day was spent fucking the lifeless corpse of Vaporeon while her friends lie knocked out mere feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in all honesty, vaporeon is my least favourite out of the trio,  
> Also since vaporeon was going to die first i figured id focus on her


	3. Escape to Suffer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Vaporeon is dead, guess what happens next

There she lay, their friend. Or what is left of her. Completely defiled and headless. The heinous act committed around 24 hours ago. Gardevoir and Lopunny had sobbed for what felt like hours over their friend when they awoke. In reality it was about 5 minutes, or as long as the Durant could bear the noise. They too had been raped since but not wanting to meet the same fate as Vaporeon; they offered no resistance.  
Now they lay, hands and legs bound by a silky web, lying on the dirty ground near a puddle of Vaporeon's blood  
Telepathically, Gardevoir was communicating with Lopunny.  
'We need to find a way to get out of here soon'  
Gardevoir's words echoed in her mind for around 20 seconds before Gardevoir interrupted her broken thought  
'We are either going to die at their hands or starve. I don't know how many more hours I can take.'  
Another 20 seconds passed before Lopunny finally replied with a product of her shattered mind.  
'Next time they come and unbind us to have their way, I will attempt to mega evolve and overpower the insects. I know I'm hungry and weak, but mega evolution should help me overcome it.'  
'But you haven't mega evolved since he--'  
'I know' she interrupted 'in fact I've never heard of a case where a Pokemon mega evolves without their trainer, but it's our only shot.'  
'Okay then... you do still have your mega stone right?  
'Of course... Now let's wait for them to come'  
So they waited for around 4 hours in silence, day had turned to night, but they had no idea from within their dirt cell. Unknown to them, it was under the cover of night that the Heatmor raided.

+++ 

A considerable amount of time later, the Durant arrived in a hurry, clicking and grunting to each other in a language only they could understand. '  
'There are far too many, surely this won't work' Gardevoir whispered, now too tired to use her telepathic abilities.  
'It's our only shot, we'll die if we stay here.' Lopunny whispered in reply to Gardevoir's doubts.  
'Place your trust in me.'  
They were silent as one Durant swiftly made his way over to uncut the leg bindings. Gardevoir first. Then Lopunny  
The second she had enough space to swing, Lopunny let out a mighty cry and kicked the Durant right in his face, stunned and disorientated, this gave Lopunny the perfect opportunity.  
She gathered all the energy in her body and a blinding light emitted from her chest, breaking her hand bindings too.  
When the light subsided, a tall figure stood above all else.  
Her body seemed to emit a purple glow, all the way down to her ears which now flopped at her powerful thighs, which themselves were bursting through the ripped, black leggins that she worse and shining even in the dark, she wore the same type of garment to cover her breasts, a ripped and tattered, skin-tight crop top that barely covers her nipples.  
Almost all Durant flew immediately, realizing that is was not worth the trouble nor the risk, and they had their own affairs to worry about.

Lopunny let out a victorious cry and went to Gardevoir  
'I was expecting more of a fight' she said out loud as she removed Gardevoir's hand bindings.  
'Lets explore the nest and see if they left any food' Gardevoir suggested to her friend who was still mega evolved.  
'Okay then, I feel powerful enough to take on a few Durant and now that we have the upper hand any battle should be more or less easy' She replied. 

At that moment both of their eyes drifted towards their deceased friend in anguish, no verbal or telepathic communication was required as they both somberly made their way and lifted their friend, Vaporeon.  
They carried her outside in silence where they planned on burying her. Upon leaving the nest They both broke down in tears  
'I can't believe she is actually gone' Gardevoir said in between lengthy and loud sobs.  
Lopunny cried silently to her self. The loss was immensely hard to cope with for the both of them. They had all both spent their entire lives with her and built a fountain of happy memories and adventure and with a second loss in sixth months, neither knew how they could continue. They lay and cried for what felt like hours, eventually falling asleep due to fatigue. When they awoke, Vaporeon's body was still there and beginning to decay, a depressing reminder of the past events. They buried her in silence, cried some more.  
'Life must still go on, she is in a better place now' Gardevoir reassures Lopunny  
'You're right... we can't just give up on life because it deals us a bad hand. We need to fight on, I want to kill those fucker Durant so much, but I'll not be consumed by revenge.'  
'I agree, we must eat before we continue though, and go about our private business

'Okay'

So they relieved their bladders behind a bush, taking it in turns. When they both were finished they proceeded to search the cave which they were kept captive. They eventually found the store room.  
'I wonder why all those Durant fled, they could of easily stopped me if they tried' Lopunny inquired.  
'I don't know' Gardevoir replied 'and i don't wish to find out or ever see a Durant again, how could a species of Pokemon be so barbaric and evil?'

'Well lets hope that we never encounter anything as evil then' Lopunny said as she slowly began to move the rock that covered the room.  
Halfway through she stopped and frowned  
'Usually I've reverted back to my normal form but this mega evolution isn't going away'  
'Just give it some time' Gardevoir said as she picked up where Lopunny left off by moving the rock with her psychic abilities.  
From further in the food cave, a dim orange light was present, they both didn't take it into account, assuming that it must be a torch that the Durant used.

Suddenly, Lopunny felt her feat go from under her as she tripped on a large metal object that was strangely warm.  
'Frick' she exclaimed. She began to get up and examine the object which caused her to fall but there was little light and she couldn't tell.  
Then her heart sank, as did Gardevoir's.  
A scoffing noise could be heard from further on in the cave.  
'Could there still be Durant here?' Gardevoir asked her telepathically she didn't reply, paralyzed with fear. The noise was coming this way, no doubt that they were investigating the sudden noise.  
Emerging from the dark was a duo of Heatmor.  
Gardevoir and Lopunny both breathed a sigh of relief, although they had not had any past experiences with Heatmor so they were still wary. 

The Heatmor were confused as to why there were still Pokemon in the nest, they thought they had killed or seen off everything. In a sudden flash of anger at the living Pokemon, Heatmor lunged forward and landed on top of Gardevoir, pinning her down and relishing her scream, it used lick on her shiny white cheek and she could feel her body stiffen up... Paralysis.  
Lopunny tried to kick Heatmor off of her friend but missed her attack and her self was assaulted by the two Heatmor. She engaged in a 2 on 1 brawl with them where she knew she had know hope of winning, nevertheless, she battled until she could do so no more. Despite her mega evolution, she wasn't good enough and she enveloped her mind in a cloak of self hatred as she was being carried out of the cave. This was her fault. She had lost Vaporeon and now she had let Gardevoir down. Lying paralyzed in a dark cave.

Emerging from the cave and into the light. She wanted to shield her eyes and hide from the world, but she wasn't in a position to negotiate.  
A few days ago she wouldn't of recognized this look, she was innocent and hadn't experienced true evil but now she saw it. The unmistakable look of lust in both of the Heatmor's eyes.  
She knew what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there was no smut in this chapter, i was going to include it at the very end but i decided that this chapter had gone on for long enough, dont worry though. the next chapter will dive straight in.


	4. Pyromaniacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the heatmor have their way

Lopunny was desperately trying to some up enough strength to stand up, but she hadn't eaten in two days, had recently mega evolved without a trainer and has just battled for her life and friend. So there she lay, incapacitated in front of two Pokemon that have evil intentions.  
'Please make in quick' she whimpered  
The Heatmor both produced a sound that could only have been a laugh, but it sounded more like a choking Meowth; their ant-eater mouths bouncing up and down.  
She larger of the two took the initiative and stomped on her stomach, forcing a cry of pain and winding her.

The smaller one moved to her face as its bulge grew and its claws emerged. It shoved its full sized cock into her face but she refused to open it. The Heatmor looked Lopunny in the eye as his claws penetrated the skin on her arm, making her scream in agony, Heatmor took his chance and plunged his rod inside her mouth, the tip of it touching in her throat; blocking her airways.  
Struggling for breath, her legs flailed around and were caught by the other, larger Heatmor. Without hesitation he thrust his fully erect, 9 inch member into Lopunny's pussy, producing a muffled scream.  
Pounding in sync and depriving the Lopunny of air, the two Heatmor both let out a cacophony of noises of pleasure. The Heatmor in her pussy was hitting her wall repeatedly and causing a bulge in her tummy while the one in her throat went deeper and caused Lopunny to choke violently. About to release his seed, the smaller one did not want to flood Lopunny's lungs and kill her quite yet, so he pulled out and ejaculated his semen all over her face and small breasts. Digging his claws further into each arm as he let loose and causing more blood to spill.  
The one in her pussy wasn't quite done though, he took a second to reposition himself now that his friend wasn't on her face and continued thoroughly pounding her. Now that her mouth was free she screamed from the pain of her insides being scrambled. Now picking up the pace and preparing to finish, he digs his own claws into her thighs for grip which causes blood to gash from her thighs causing even more ear piercing screams and cries for mercy that the Heatmor loved. Digging them in more, he reached bone as he dumped his load inside Lopunny's fertile womb. After pulling his shrinking rod out; the violated Lopunny curled into a ball and whimpered to her self in a pool of blood and semen.  
The Heatmor were done raping her, but they still had more suffering to cause. After a series of clicks and grunts to each other they both positioned themselves above her and prepared their ant-eater mouths...  
Lopunny looked up at them. She didn't have enough energy to say anything, but the look in her eyes was one of complete submissiveness, she could no longer fight what-so-ever and was begging for mercy.  
She looked them right in the eye as they both launched a volley of searing heat from their mouths and torches Lopunny.  
It felt like her skin was being stabbed a thousand times a second all over and he screamed and thrashed out in pain as her violated body burned and melted, now desiring nothing but death.  
The Heatmor continued to torch her as she screamed and only stopped when what was left was a black mess.  
They make their way back into the cave and leave their victim to rot outside. There was still more fun to be had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just one chapter left, will she perish and join her friends or continue to live out the rest of her life traumatized


End file.
